P.O.I.S.O.N.
P.O.I.S.O.N. (tentatively an acronym for Poisonshot's Online Interactive Super Interactive Nightmare) is an online fighting game. It is considered both an umbrella game and a Multiplayer Online Battle Arena. Gameplay General There are two teams, each with up to 7 players meaning there can be a total of 14 players per game. The game will not start unless there's at least 6 players. Other players can join mid-game but they have to wait for another player to join so that teams stay equal. The game swaps between 2D and 3D gameplay, but most of the time it is in 3D. It plays in a similar way to a fighting game, in that you can move around and defeat other players (or CPUs). Unlike games like Super Smash Bros, you can't jump, except in Story Mode which plays more similar to SSB. However, instead of having movesets made out of generic normal moves and more unique special moves, each character has 5 moves, which are triggered with a button of your choice. You can effectively customise what move is used with what action, so for example if you use "Fighting Button-Up", you use "X" move. There are multiple options for this: "Fighting Button-Down", "Fighting Button-Idle", "Fighting Button-Back", etc. This can be customized invidually for each character and you can even give a character up to 5 different moveset configurations. Each team has a set amount of gold (depending on the arena the round takes place in) and must steal all of the other team's gold. Once a team gets all of a team's gold, they win the round. The gold is inside of a "Fortress" of sorts. A twist on the characters is that each character has two "skins", which actually have different attributes. Effectively, this means each character is actually three characters. When a character kills another character, they get a "killpoint", which can be used on things like minions and items. Story Mode See here. MOBA Game Modes All of these game modes play in the normal "MOBA" style. Local Play This mode is different as there's a minimum of 2 players per round instead of 6. This mode is also the only one that doesn't requires internet connection in the MOBA modes. However, the players can choose to turn on AI characters to replace missing players. Using this mode, you can play with your friends without having to use internet connection. Random Online Play Another mode, this one pits you with random players who are online and willing to fight. There is a "ranking" system; each time you win a round, your rank increases, while each time you lose a round, your rank decreases. Your rank will also decrease if you quit a round while playing it. The players are chosen depending on thier rank, so someone with an higher rank would be fighting with high ranks while lower ranks fight with weaker players. This is the main game mode of the game. Friends Online Play This mode is similar to Local Play except it is online. You can search for your friends if you are willing to fight and then fight with them. Other Game Modes These game modes play differently from the normal gameplay. Septic Stadium This mode can be played both online and local, and in the case of online, both with strangers and friends. Two players chose a character and are then put in an arena where they must fight. They must defeat the other player before the enemy beats them. Support characters are generally weak in this game mode, and it is best to use faster and stronger characters. Training A mode where you can practise fighting on dummies. You can replace the dummies with robotic ones that do a few basic attacks. It takes place in an basic arena including a base with Gold so you can practice stealing the other team's gold. Characters All characters in the game are unlocked from the start. Characters in bold and with a bigger picture are "Main Characters", while character with normal text and smaller pictures are "skin clones". Battle Arenas Minions Players can buy "minions" using killpoints. These minions will start beign "produced" slowly. By buying them another time, they will get produced faster and faster. Power-Ups Power-Ups are permanent, unlike what one may espect, but cost more then minions. Power-Ups allow you to boost your character to make winning easier. Trivia *Some of the Pokémon representatives can use moves they normally can't learn. *According to the game's maker, the number of "main" representative for each series depend on the time it was made. Each series can have 1 rep by default, and for each 5 years, there can be another. So Undertale would only be able to have 1 representative, while Mario would be able to get around 5. **As for skins, any representatives can be added, but it's better to use skins from the series the base character is from or from a big series. *The Swirlix in this game appears to be the one from Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Category:MOBA Category:Poisonshot Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Umbrella Games